User talk:Callisto Von Drake
You signed as User:Callisto Von Drake . You should consider registering that account. :) There should be a button in the top right corner to do that. --◄mendel► 04:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I think "User:Drake Von Callisto" has slightly more flair to it. ...But that's just me. -- AudreyChandler 04:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Mythology is tricky. Theoretically, it sounds "better" if the name after the "von" alludes to a place. Callisto is a place these days (a jupiter moon), but that is because in mythology Callisto was a nymph who got seduced by Zeus/Jupiter and afterwards turned into a bear (yes, GW isn't completely original in inventing certain skills). So, naming a male character "Callisto" would be fail (the Xena and X-men franchises get it right, incidentally), but a female ranger named Callisto von Drachenfels would be an awesome name (and 5 letters too long). The reason why a female can have an "-o" ending is that she's Greek, not Roman. :) --◄mendel► 08:41, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with you completely, Mendel. Whatever you do, welcome to GuildWiki, Drake. A F K When 09:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I just did... and the User name is the same as one of my characters, my paragon. It came from Xena: Warrior Princess (Callisto part) and von Drake was made up. I've been on wiki many times, just didn't register. Also Drake Von Callisto to me sounds male, which I'm not Callisto Von Drake 18:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Zaishen Quest Naming Welcome to GuildWiki! If confused about Zaishen quest page naming conventions, you can look at the quests from previous days on the Zaishen Challenge Quest page. Zaishen missions from the campaigns have a (mission) as part of the title because the mission name does, in order to distinguish it from the outpost of the same name. Zaishen missions from GWEN do not because there is no outpost of the same name. All of the possible quests for Zaishen combat have already appeared and had the page created, so a new link for a new day should always go to an existing page. Quizzical 17:39, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you... actually I've been here plenty of times, just never made an account. I merely named it the way it was named yesterday, changing the names. However, it looks like yesterday's was also named incorrectly. I also fixed all the incorrect articles I made, including The Frost Gate. The Combat info I went by the last time it was listed. Callisto Von Drake 17:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yesterday's missions have the correct names. Finding the Bloodstone does not need a (mission) on the end, as there is nothing else except for the mission by that name. For comparison, The Frost Gate could, in principle, refer to either the mission itself, The Frost Gate (mission) or the outpost from which players start the mission, The Frost Gate (location). Fort Aspenwood does need the (mission) ending, as it could refer to the mission, Fort Aspenwood (mission), or either of the outposts from which it starts, Fort Aspenwood (Kurzick) and Fort Aspenwood (Luxon). ::One rule of thumb that probably won't lead you wrong is to type in whatever you want to call the page before the "/Zaishen Quest" ending. If the page it sends you to redirects to another page, then the name you probably want is that of the page to which it redirects you. For example, if you go to The Frost Gate, it immediately redirects you to The Frost Gate (mission). ::Getting the page names right means that when you click on the link immediately below the page title, it takes you to the page to which the Zaishen quest refers, rather than it being a red link or a redirect. For example, if you go to The Frost Gate (mission)/Zaishen Quest, right below the page title, there's a link to The Frost Gate (mission), which the wiki automatically generates by dropping the "/Zaishen Quest" ending. That link is the relevant page for someone who wants to know how to actually do the mission, as opposed to merely how to pick up the Zaishen quest, so it's good if it works properly. Quizzical 18:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you... I'll remember that next time Callisto Von Drake 21:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome I'm happy that you decided to become a registered user. --◄mendel► 17:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm happy that you have registered and are regularly updating the zests, zounties, and zombats. Nice work and Thanks! — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 10:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks... I try to stay up on it Callisto Von Drake 18:58, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::One tip for you though, try using the "Preview" button (located just beside the "Save page" one), makes for less clutter on the Recent Changes and article history pages. :D --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:39, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::You've really been keeping on top of it. I added a comment about it in the main Zaishen_Challenge_Quest page, but in case you didn't see it, I wanted to mention Zaishen_Challenge_Quest/Daily_Template. I copied over and slightly edited the existing template codes in use for the predictions into there. I don't know how to automatically do the math for the coinage, but I hope it'll make your life a little easier (and mine, when I get around to it before you do). 20:54, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really... though I don't let it get more than yesterday and the current date so the oldest doesn't drop off. Usually what I've been doing is copying everything from the predictions onto where everything is listed, copy over the day before, and then copy them into each field, so I don't have to do a whole lot of typing. Callisto Von Drake 14:30, 17 Oct 2009 (UTC) :::::Indeed, thank you! :) A F K When 21:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC)